Precious Stones
by regular daydreamer
Summary: Kristine grew up all her life without knowing who her parents were. When she is taken in by Drake Stone as his apprentice, will she find out who her parents were and maybe even fall in love? Drake/OC and Balthazar/Veronica.
1. Prologue

SUMMARY: Drake Stone takes in a young girl in as his apprentice with an unknown history, and finds himself in the service of a heartless Morganian. Follow him as he and his apprentice fight for survival and to try and stop the Rising from happening.

A/N: Hello readers! Just a quick note to say I don't own anything but my own character Kristine. I'm going to set the scene, which will kind of be my prologue because I wrote the whole story but without an introduction/proper prologue. Problem being, once I finished the story I couldn't think of how to start the story off, so it still all makes sense and follows the film, I've just not wrote how Drake and Kristine met, which I may make as a one shot later on. IT DOES GET MORE EXCITING FROM HERE! Trust me, just bare with me while I tell you where we are up to in the film in chapter 1 and the background history to my character.

Drake Stone had always wanted an apprentice of his own, after his master abandoned him at such a young age, he wanted to prove that he was a better sorcerer and that he had accomplished something despite his master's leave of absence.

After one of his magic shows, Drake escapes the crowds by taking the back route at the back of the venue where he meets Kristine, who is currently homeless and busking off the streets from performing street magic. Drake takes a liking to the girl with bright blue streaks in her brunette hair and gothic clothing, and takes her in as his apprentice after giving her an encantus and a caster.

Over a couple of years, the two become best friends, and Drake discovers that she had foster parents who had ditched her as a teenager, which he could relate to with his master leaving. Kristine learns a lot of things as Drake's apprentice, and reads her encantus on a daily basis which adds to her skill and confidence as an apprentice.

Kristine is a fast learner and puts a lot of effort into her training as a sorcerer, and is most often at the receiving end of Drake's sarcastic comments, which she answers back most of the time, resulting in her having to write pages of the encantus out, making her annoyed at Drake all the more.

Chapter 1 starts, just after Horvath has tracked Drake down, and recruited him to help find the grimhold and release Morgana. Drake is now dreading telling his apprentice that he has been dragged into the service of a Morganian.

A/N: Not the best of prologues I no, but it's a bit of background history to the story so it makes sense when you read it. I am sorry I started my story like this, but I really couldn't think of a decent storyline for the beginning but what it lacks in prologue, it makes up doubled in the rest of the story with twists, and action, and car chases and magic, so enjoy!

~ Cap'n Padfoot Savvy


	2. Chapter 1

Drake took a deep breath before walking into his apartment, he didn't even get this nervous when he was about to perform, but somehow facing his apprentice's wrath scared the hell out of him.

"Hey, Drake" Kris smiled from her position as she sat cross-legged on a chair-reading her encantus.

"Hi"

"What? No sarcastic comments? You feeling okay?" she asked putting her encantus down on the table, and walking up to him, placing her hand on his forehead.

"I kind of need to tell you something" Drake said looking directly into her eyes.

"You're not going to leave me are you? Because you swore to me Drake! You said that you wouldn't ditch me as your apprentice, and if you go back on that now-" she ranted, but was cut off when he put a hand over her mouth; he was getting a headache at this rate.

"Just, shut up a minute, I'm not going to leave you" Drake explained still with a hand over her mouth, "I'm working for some one at the moment"

Kris started mumbling underneath his hand before he decided to take it off, "That's great, is it for another show?" she asked finally being able to speak again.

"It's not for a show, I'm working for a sorcerer" he explained, taking interest at looking at the floor.

"Oh, okay, then who are you working for?"

Drake mumbled something but Kris wasn't quite able to catch it.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm working for Maxim Horvath" he confessed.

"WHAT!" she yelled, but he clamped his hand on her mouth again.

"Shut up! Just calm down for a minute" he slowly lifted his hand away.

"Drake, how did you get involved with a Morganian, and Maxim Horvath none the less!" Kris practically yelled at him, making him wince at her tone; she had never shouted like this at him before, and he would never have expected it from his apprentice.

"I don't know, it was a spur of the moment thing" he said nervously, "I've tried getting out of it but he's of the 775th degree! I'm only in his service because he'd kill me!" Drake argued back.

"What if I talked to him?" she asked grabbing her long black coat, and walking towards the apartment door.

"NO!" he put a hand on the door and spun around to face her; "he can't know about you, he can't even know you exist!" he pleaded with his eyes.

"Why? Maybe if I-"

"NO!" he yelled again, "If he knows I have an apprentice, then you'll get dragged into this as well, just… promise me you'll stay out of this. It's probably best if you don't stay here either, because he knows where I live" he said placing both bejewelled hands on her shoulders.

She looked at the pleading look in his eyes and caved; her master had never seemed so helpless in the time that she had known him, "Fine, just be careful, I don't want those abandonment issues that your master gave you," she sighed and went for the door again.

"Wasn't planning to darlin'!" he shouted after her in his usual persona.

-\-\-\-

With her encantus in hand, she stood on top of a skyscraper. She wasn't stupid; Kris knew full well what was going on. She had read all about Horvath, Balthazar and Veronica in her encantus. She knew if her master was working for Horvath, then that meant he was looking for the grimhold, and that meant so was Balthazar; so she decided that she would find the grimhold, to find Balthazar and help him (she was a Merlinean after all) and maybe by doing so she could release her master from his service.

She found the page she was looking for, and cast the grimhold tracking spell, and waited until dark clouds appeared in the sky, signalling to her where the nesting doll, and possibly Balthazar was.

She walked on top of a steel eagle that was fixed to the corner of the skyscraper, and placed a hand on it. The steel made a small rippling motion, before the bird separated itself from the Chrysler building, and landed on the ledge, its wing lowered so she could climb on its back. She might be an apprentice, but she was very advance in her learning, nearly reading and completing most of her encantus.

The eagle dropped her off at an old subway turnaround, which she wasn't sure if she had tracked it to the right place, but she could feel magic radiating from the place so she thought she'd take her chances, and knocked on the door.

-\-\-\-

"Dave you need to focus more, the plasma bolt is a sorcerer's most powerful offence, you'll need it to defend yourself against other sorcerers, now focus!" Balthazar repeated while he drank a cup of tea, he was really starting to get on Dave's nerves.

Dave tried making another attempt of a plasma bolt, when he heard a nock on the door, "Becky!" he took his padding off, and threw them in a pile, before sprinting up the stairs.

"Dave no, you need to train, you haven't got time to be hanging around with girls" Balthazar shouted after him, as he followed his apprentice up the stairs.

Dave ignored his master and opened the door, but instead of finding Becky he found a young woman that looked the same age as her, but she had brown hair with electric blue streaks, and wearing gothic clothing.

"Err, can I help you?" Dave asked puzzled.

"Is Balthazar here, I really need to talk to him" she asked hurriedly.

"How did you know I was here" Balthazar asked, standing next to Dave.

"Well, I figured that if Horvath was out of the urn, then you would be as well, and that you'd probably have the grimhold, so I used a tracking spell, and followed it here" she finished.

Balthazar pinned her by the neck magically to the wall and took another step towards her, "How do you know about the grimhold" he almost growled.

"Please, im not after it I swear, I'm a Merlinean for crying out loud! I only tracked it to find you, because I thought I could help"

"Balthazar, put her down" Dave said, placing a hand on his master's shoulder.

"We can't trust her" he said tightening his hold on her neck.

"Please" she gasped clutching her throat.

"Don't you think if she was on Horvath's side, she would have attacked us by now?" Dave tried to reason with him.

Balthazar thought about it for a minute before dropping her to the ground, "Fine" he sighed and walked back down the stairs to Dave's lab.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit cranky" Dave said as he helped her to her feet.

"Just a bit?" she laughed as he helped her down the stairs.

"Okay, a lot cranky" Dave smiled and led her over to a chair.

"Who are you?" Balthazar asked, eying her cautiously.

"My name is Kristine Stevens, im of the 345th degree, my master is Drake stone and that's why I came here."

"So you are a Morganian, I knew it!" Balthazar started walking toward her when Dave held up a hand to stop him.

"Let her finish" Dave mumbled.

"I came to you, so that maybe I could help. My master is in trouble, he's working for Horvath because it's the only thing that's keeping him alive at the moment, as soon as Horvath gets the grimhold, he kills my master, and I cant let that happen, so I figured if I help you, then my master has a better chance of staying alive!" she explained hurriedly in case Balthazar made another attack.

"I think she's telling the truth Balthazar" Dave said stepping towards Kris.

"So, Drake is actually on our side?" he asked.

"Both Drake and I are Merlineans, and we're both on your side, he just got mixed up in the wrong crowd."

"Fine" Balthazar sighed, "you can stay for now, but if you interfere, you'll end up in the grimhold" he said walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Deal" she smiled and hovered in the air cross-legged.

"Dave, put your padding back on, you need to work more on your plasma bolt" Balthazar sighed and picked his cup of tea back up.

Dave grunted and walked back over to Merlin's circle, trying his hardest to make another plasma bolt, but they were all as bad as his first attempt, mainly most of them attacking him which defeats the object of trying to conjure a plasma bolt to begin with.

"Dave, why don't you try imagining what it looks like in your head first, you've seen Balthazar make one right?" Kris asked getting to her feet and walking towards Merlin's circle.

"Yeah, I remember him making one" he nodded.

"Just picture what that looks like, exactly how you saw it, now picture that same energy in your own hands, will it to happen, just imagine that spark of energy in your hands and then picture it growing" Kris said demonstrating as she made a plasma bolt and shot it into the brick wall.

Dave nodded and closed his eyes, picturing the plasma bolt in his head, and willed it to happen, making a bright spark appear in his hands.

"Now, hold it!" Kris yelled, "Picture it getting bigger, think of it gaining more energy, pull more particles into it and make it bigger, when you feel that it's a good size, release it."

"I got it, I got it" Dave mumbled making his plasma bolt bigger until he finally released it, and it made contact with a table, blowing up all of the papers that were on top of it.

"I did it!" Dave shouted taking his padding off, and hugging Kris, "Thank you!"

"Hey, that was all you" she smiled, "You just have to work on your aim more."

"What happened to not interfering" Balthazar glared at her from his chair.

"I was only helping Dave-" she tried to reason.

"I told you not to interfere, you know what the deal was" he said standing up and walking over to them, his voice laced with authority.

"What is your problem with me? I've said nothing since I got here, I've sat and played the good little sorcerer, I give your apprentice a little advice, and your acting like im trying to corrupt him!"

"I have a problem with you, because you can't be trusted!" Balthazar yelled back.

"Balthazar-" Dave started.

"You have a problem with me just because Horvath betrayed you all those years ago, that doesn't mean that im about to betray you as well, and I swore that I'd help you!"

"Kris-"

"I have a problem with you, because your master is a Morganian!" Balthazar shouted, but regretted his words when he saw her face drop.

She looked at Dave and then walked towards the stairs, not bothering to look at Balthazar before she left.

"Balthazar, you shouldn't have said that to her" Dave said walking up to him.

"I know" he replied looking at the floor.

"Oh!" Dave said noticing the time, "Becky's going to be here soon and im standing in a puddle of pop, I need time to clean."

"No, we haven't finished training yet"

"Balthazar, I've waited ten years to see this girl, do you have any idea what that's like?" Dave asked.

"Fine, but we finish this later" he said walking up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 2

Dave checked the clock again and decided he didn't have a chance of cleaning all the mess before Becky got to the lab, so he grabbed his encantus and enchanted the mops and brooms to clean up while he went in the shower.

He quickly dried his hair, got dressed and brushed his teeth, and walked back into his lab to find it submerged in 2 ft of water, and the mops attacking his tesla coils.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he yelled slapping his head with a hand, "I command you, to stop!" which they momentarily did before a cleaning bottle sprayed him in the face, and the mops went back to work.

"My tesla coils!" he shouted and ran up to one that was currently swarmed by soaking wet mops.

"Dave! What the hell have you done!" Kris yelled running down the stairs and stopping some of the mops and brooms as she went.

"I was cleaning!" he yelled back.

"Doesn't look clean to me!" she shouted when one of his tesla coils toppled towards Kris, but she held her hands out and stopped it inches from her face.

"Dave! Use your ring!" she cried as she struggled to keep the tesla coil from crushing her.

"It's not working!" he said pointing his hand towards a mop, before another tesla coil fell into the water, and electrified it, "Can't you do anything! You're more qualified then I am!"

"I'm a little pre occupied right now!" she said as her grip on the tesla coil loosened and it came closer towards her.

"Argh!" the tesla coil Dave was currently holding onto gave way and plummeted towards the electrified water. Dave closed his eyes, waiting for the electric shock which never came.

"Disperse!" yelled a loud voice from the door.

Dave opened his eyes to find himself hovering above the water that was slowly draining away, and the tesla coils, that were about to crush him and Kris, put back in their normal place, before Balthazar dropped Dave to the floor.

"You have abused your magic, and in doing so have abused the sacred art, magic isn't a game Dave!" Balthazar said angrily walking down the stairs and cleaning up the mess Dave had made.

Kris mumbled a "thanks" as Balthazar walked past her.

"Oh yeah? What rule is that? 14? 27? I can't remember anymore!" Dave defended and walked up to his master.

"Well here's another rule for you, you will not control your magic if you will not control yourself"

"I can't even control a few mops!" Dave cried in defeat, and threw his hands up in the air.

"You need to stop your worries and believe in yourself" Balthazar sighed at his apprentice.

"Is that what you do?" Dave asked.

"What I do is not your concern"

"Guys" Kris said, joining in the conversation.

"Look Balthazar" Dave said taking his ring off, "No ring, no magic, im not it, im not the Prime Merlinean! You've got the wrong guy" he said and put the ring in his pocket and getting his rubber soled shoes out of his dresser.

"Dave, with more training, you will be!" Balthazar argued.

"You know, im sure you only exist to make my life a living hell" Balthazar stared at his apprentice, and Kris physically flinched.

"You know nothing about a living hell" Balthazar nearly whispered.

"I'm done" Dave said and left the lab as quick as he could.

"He didn't mean that, he's under a lot of pressure, just give him some space" Kris gave Balthazar a weak smile before picking up soaked books and placing them back where they belonged.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Tidying up, what does it look like I'm doing?" she laughed.

"Why don't you use magic Kristine?"

"You can call me Kris you know, and I have a thing about using magic for personal gain, which is weird coming from the apprentice of Drake Stone, but I only use it when I need to or in training" she explained while picking up a chair.

"You really are a Merlinean aren't you?"

"I've been trying to tell you that all along" she smiled at him, "You clean here, I'll do the back" Kris said walking to the back of Dave's lab and started picking things up.

Balthazar shook his head and walked over to where Dave's encantus lay on the floor drenched, and picked it up wiping the water off the top of it.

"Balthazar, I think you and I need to talk" Dave said as he ran down the stairs and placed a hand on the banister.

"It's in the past, no apology needed, just forget it ever happened" Balthazar said relieved that Dave had come back.

"Your I diamond mate" Dave said in a very British accent, which caught Balthazar's attention as he noticed the black nail varnish, Dave didn't wear nail varnish.

'Dave' blasted Balthazar backwards and trapped him to one of the experiments by his wrists and ankles before his face morphed back to look like Drake Stone.

"Not bad" Horvath complimented as he walked past, "Now find the grimhold."

"I don't see it" Drake shouted after scanning the area.

"That's because you're using your eyes" Horvath said annoyed at the sorcerer's stupidity, and sent smoke around the room.

"What the-" Kris mumbled as she saw smoke float towards her, she walked towards where the source was coming from before she froze in place, "Drake?" she asked.

Drake's face dropped as he heard the familiar voice of his apprentice, and turned to face her, she officially had a death wish.

"Kill the girl" Horvath ordered.

Drake just stared at her with vacant eyes.

"Drake, I said kill the girl" Horvath said impatiently as he held his cane at Balthazar.

"I can't" Drake lowered his head, and stared at the floor.

"You know her don't you?" Horvath asked, walking over to the man.

"No, more an acquaintance then me actually knowing her" he rambled on, trying to make an excuse.

Kris looked nervously at Balthazar pinned to one of Dave's experiments and back towards Horvath and her master.

"Don't lie to me" Horvath said pointing his cane at Kris, which started to glow.

"She's my apprentice! Just lower the stick okay?" he pleaded not wanting his apprentice to get dragged into this.

"You never told me you had an apprentice, she could have been of use to me" Horvath grinned at Kris before he turned to look at Drake.

"Like hell I would have been!" that was all she needed, as she shouted and released Balthazar from the copper wire, and sent a plasma bolt at Horvath, who got knocked into the table.

She ran towards Balthazar and helped him to his feet, but they weren't quick enough as Horvath got to his feet and sent the pair hurtling towards the opposite wall.

Horvath looked behind him, and saw the outline of the grimhold as the smoke charm surrounded the doll, and sent it into Drake's arms.

Kris and Balthazar both shot plasma bolts at Horvath, but he simply deflected them and opened his coat, where five long knives were hidden and sent them flying through the air towards their targets.

"NO!" Drake yelled, but the knives stopped mere inches from there faces, as the real Dave stood on the stairs, with his hand held out, as he concentrated on stopping the knives and made them drop to the floor.

"Come along Drake" Horvath shouted and as the pair ran up the stairs he whispered, "Defy my orders again, and I'll make sure she dies."

Drake gave a last look at his apprentice who lay on the floor, staring at him with her bright green eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, and ran. He should never have got involved in this.

"Nice catch" Balthazar smiled at Dave as he helped him to his feet.

"Kris" Balthazar knelt infront of her and held out a hand for her to take.

She looked at his hand for a long minute; before she took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Horvath has the grimhold" Balthazar told Dave as he turned to face his apprentice.

"Well then, let's get it back" the pair smiled at each other before all three of them ran up the stairs and towards Balthazar's car.

Balthazar started the engine, as Dave went to get in the passenger side, but was pulled back by Kris, who pushed him towards the back seat, "Nice try wonder boy" she smiled and got in the front with Balthazar while Dave grunted and sat in the back seat with his bull dog Tank.

"Wonder boy?" Dave asked.

"Well, I needed a nickname to call you, wonder boy was the first that came to mind" she turned around and ruffled his hair.

"I can call you a nick name too right?" Dave wined.

"You can call me Kris"

"But you get to call me wonder boy-"

"Deal with it"

"Will you two stop fighting" Balthazar ordered as he sped off after the car Drake and Horvath were in.

They swerved to avoid a few cars as Balthazar shifted gears and put his foot down to the floor. They were close on their tail until Drake made a sudden left, which Balthazar followed but could only see a gridlock of yellow taxis.

"Whoa, they can turn their car into a taxi?" Dave's jaw dropped.

"The grimhold is connected to the ring isn't it?" Kris asked Balthazar who nodded.

"How does she know that?" Dave asked.

"I read" she replied simply.

"Dave, use the ring to move the grimhold" Balthazar said as he kept his eye on the taxis infront of them, watching for movement.

"Right" Dave nodded and held his arm out focusing on the nesting doll, and moved his arm.

"There!" Kris pointed to a taxi two cars ahead that made a sudden swerve.

"Okay Dave you can stop now, I would preferably like my master back in one piece" Kris looked at Dave who was still waving his hand about in the air.

"Sorry" he mumbled and retracted his outstretched arm.

Balthazar sped his car forwards until he saw Horvath turn the car into a Ferrari F430 and they sped off way into the distance, leaving them way behind.

"Wait a minute" Kris said rolling the window down, and placed her hand the car roof, willing the car to change until it became a Mercedes-Benz SLR.

"Whoa!" Dave gawped as Balthazar changed gears and sped off after the other sports car.

The two cars weaved through the traffic of New York until they turned into a tunnel, and Horvath sent smoke to block their line of vision.

"What is that, smoke?" Dave asked, straining his vision to see past the thick grey fog.

"What does it look like wonder boy" Kris yelled while directing Balthazar through the smoke.

Balthazar dodged two cars before they came to the end of the tunnel, and the smoke thinned out. He sped their car up until they were driving side along with Horvath and Drake, but noticed too late when Horvath bumped their car towards a shop window, which they drove through and into a parallel street.

"Did-" Dave started.

"Yes we just drove through a mirror, a parallel universe. This is Horvath's payback for the bathroom mirror" Balthazar answered.

"Will-"

"No we won't die" Kris added.

"How-"

"If we drive through our own reflection" Balthazar finished, gaining speed.

"Perfect" Dave sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Here we go" Balthazar mumbled and drove towards their reflection, but swerved as Horvath smashed the window, and all the windows ahead of them.

Balthazar spotted a mirror that was about to fall and smash on the floor and picked up speed heading towards it.

"You're not are you?" Dave asked spotting the same mirror that was now in free fall.

"Hold on" Balthazar shouted as they drove at the mirror, and went through it just before it shattered on the floor.

"Nice driving" Kris nudged Balthazar's arm with her elbow.

"Thanks" he laughed and continued their pursuit of Horvath and Drake.

"You can look now wonder boy" Kris smiled at Dave who had covered his and Tanks eyes with his hands.

"Right" Dave laughed nervously and lowered his hands.

Balthazar followed them to another sharp left, but Horvath had turned their car into a garbage truck and drove towards them, making Balthazar reverse out of the street.

"I have an idea!" Dave said as he held his hand out and closed his eyes.

"Dave, don't" Balthazar and Kris said at the same time, while still in reverse.

After a few seconds of silence, their car started to slow down as it turned into a pinto.

"That was your big plan, turning our car into a pinto!" Balthazar yelled at his apprentice and tried to make the car move but it got slower and slower.

"I was trying to change their car!" Dave shouted back.

"Guys!" Kris yelled as the garbage truck slammed into their beat up old car, and started to crush the roof with the compactor.

They all ducked low in their chairs as the roof continued to cave in, until they were all practically lying on the floor.

Balthazar and Kris rolled out of the car and saw Drake and Horvath running past the crowd that was now gathered around their crushed car, and saw the pair split up.

"I'll take Horvath, you get Drake" Balthazar instructed as he started walking after Horvath.

Kris nodded and walked quickly after her master, trying her best to dodge the crowd.

"Drake!" she shouted as she picked up speed.

Horvath saw Balthazar and Drake's apprentice following the pair, and for a moment thought it was Veronica, but she was trapped in the grimhold so it couldn't be, but the young woman looked exactly like Merlin's third apprentice but with blue streaks in her hair, so he decided to do a little digging once they got back to Drake's apartment.

It also gave him another idea of how to throw Balthazar off his tail, so he toughed a woman's shoulder, as he walked past her and enchanted her face to look like Balthazar's long lost love.

Balthazar weaved past people, keeping Horvath in his line of vision, before a woman caught his eye that he walked past; it was Veronica.

He turned around watching her before he reached a hand out and tapped her shoulder, but when she turned around she was a sort haired blonde woman who looked nothing like Veronica.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else" Balthazar said shamefully, annoyed with him that he had fallen for one of Horvath's tricks so easily.

"Drake!" Kris shouted again getting closer to him.

Drake froze recognising the voice and turned round, "Kris?" he asked.

Kris sprinted and flung herself at Drake, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Thank god you're all right!" Drake sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I should be kicking your ass right now for nearly crushing us!" Kris said pulling back from him.

"That wasn't me, that was all Horvath, but I'm sorry" he said still keeping his arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's okay" she smiled back at him.

"You should probably go before Horvath and Balthazar come looking for us" he said looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was following them.

"You're probably right, I'll see you later?" she asked walking away.

"Kris, if I die-" he started and walked up to her, placing a hand behind her neck and pulling her in for a kiss, "I love you" Drake said as he pulled away and waved at her, walking in the direction Horvath went in.

"Love you too" she smiled, "Oh, and Drake?" she shouted after him.

"What?" he asked turning around to face her again.

"Don't die" she winked at him and ran off to find Balthazar and Dave.

"I'll try not to" he sighed, and carried on in the direction of his apartment.

"Where's Horvath? Did you find the grimhold?" Dave asked as he came up behind his master, still carrying his dog.

"What happened?" Kris asked as she ran up to them, and stood beside Dave.

"It was her wasn't it?" Dave asked, "The third apprentice"

"Veronica!" Kris gasped, and sympathised with Balthazar when she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"Did you find Drake?" Balthazar asked trying to change subjects.

"He thinks he's of no use to Horvath anymore, so he thinks he's going to kill him soon" she said looking at the ground.

"We'll get the grimhold, save Veronica, and stop Horvath killing Drake" Dave nodded with new found enthusiasm.

"What changed Dave" Balthazar laughed.

"Nothing changed" he smiled at his master.

"They're taking the grimhold to Drake's apartment" Kris mentioned, looking up at the sky.

"Let's go then" Balthazar smiled as they all headed back to his beat up car.


	4. Chapter 3

Becky put a record back in its case as she started to pack everything up from her radio show that had just finished.

"I'd like to make a request" came a voice from outside of her studio.

She looked up to see a young girl, no older than twelve years old, stood I n the door way in a school uniform.

"Err, im sorry, my show just finished, but maybe next time okay?" Becky smiled and turned away on her swivel chair so she could put the record back in its original place.

"I said I'd like to make a request" the girl said again, only this time she was standing directly infront of Becky, wearing a long black dress and white bonnet.

Becky dropped the record on the floor and starred at the girl in fear as she could have sworn the girls eyes glowed.

-\-\-\-

The three sorcerers pulled up outside of a block of apartments and stared up at the one apartment they were about to enter.

"Dave, you have to promise me, you'll do whatever it takes to stop Morgana" Balthazar looked at his apprentice and silently pleaded with his eyes.

"I promise" Dave nodded.

"And for the record, you wear the old man shoes pretty well" Balthazar smiled at him.

"My feet disagree, but thank you"

"Thanks for taking me in" Kris looked at Balthazar.

"Don't mention it and im sorry I thought you were a Morganian by the way" Balthazar smiled sheepishly.

"Don't mention it" she repeated.

"Thanks for the tips as well" Dave added.

"My pleasure wonder boy" she laughed and ruffled his hair again.

"Again with the nick name" he moaned.

"Deal with it" she laughed, "Come on men, before we start saying our goodbyes as well, we'll be fine" she smiled hopping out of the car, "I hope" she added under her breath.

"She's right, lets go" Balthazar was about to get out of the car when Dave tapped his shoulder.

"Knuckle bump?"

Balthazar thought about it for a moment, "Sure, why not" he laughed and bumped knuckles with his apprentice, and got out of the car.

-\-\-\-

"Are the dishes all in place?" Horvath asked as Drake came into his office.

"Every last one of them, chipped my mannie aswell, which is not cool" Drake added, inspecting his nails.

"Yes, im sure it's not" Horvath said and watched as he sat down in his chair, "Drake are you familiar with the parasite spell?" he asked.

"I only read about what I could use in my show, why?"

"The parasite spell," Horvath said walking behind Drake's chair, "Allows a sorcerer to take the powers of another sorcerer, thus gaining more power" he said and placed his jewelled cane at Drake's throat using the spell, and took his sorcerers ring off his hand, and slid it onto his cane, leaving an unconscious Drake behind.

-\-\-\-

Balthazar lifted the door to Drake's apartment off its hinges so the three could get in and then put the door back.

"You know we could have used my key" Kris stared at Balthazar.

"You never told me you had a key" Balthazar glared at her.

"I live here! I would have told you but you were too busy taking the door off of its hinges!" she glared back at him.

"Fine, everyone split up" he said taking the left side of the apartment, as Dave carried on forwards and Kris taking the right side.

Balthazar walked into a room, looking at the statue that stood in the corner when he felt like he was sinking, making him look down.

"Persian quick rug, and he call me old fashioned!" he mumbled, struggling to grab hold of a curtain which he pulled off it rail.

Dave walked into what he presumed was the lounge, and noticed the nesting doll sat infront of the fire place.

"This is too easy" he said walking towards it, and looked around the fireplace for any booby traps, but after finding nothing, he quickly grabbed it and waited for an alarm or something to go off.

"Nope, nothing" he sighed in relief, and stood up whispering Balthazar's name to tell his master he found the doll.

Kris wandered into the office and saw her master slumped over in his chair.

"No, no, no, no" she ran over to him and checked for a pulse, which was still there but only just.

She rested her hand over his chest and concentrated, while giving Drake some of her life source.

She heard him take a sharp breath as she slumped to the floor, trying to catch her breath as she felt a little light headed.

Drake sat up and saw his apprentice on the floor, and got on his knees infront of her, "What did you do?" he asked her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Preventing myself from getting those abandonment issues you have" she smiled up at him.

"You are so stupid sometimes" he kissed her on the forehead and helped her to her feet.

"I need to find Dave and Balthazar" she said stumbling towards the door.

Drake nodded and hooked one of her arms over his shoulders and helped her out of his office where they bumped into Dave.

"I found the grimhold!" Dave whispered, clearly pleased with himself.

"Good job wonder boy" she smiled and ruffled his hair again.

"What happened to her?" Dave asked a little worried and looked at Drake.

"She saved me by giving me some of her life source" Drake explained, "Which was a bad idea if Morgana's going to get released" he said wrapping his arm around her waist a little tighter so she could lean against him.

"I can stand on my own you know"

"No you can't" he laughed at his apprentice.

Balthazar was now chest deep in the rug when he spotted to bits of chains at either end of the room, which he moved so they locked together and lowered so he could reach, and then hoisted himself up.

"How nice of you, now give me the ring" Horvath shouted from behind the group of sorcerers.

They turned around and saw Horvath pointing his cane at Becky, who was currently being held by Abigail Williams.

"Balthazar's currently admiring the furniture, now give me the ring" he asked looking at Dave's dragon ring that sat on his right hand.

Dave glanced at his ring but when he looked up he saw Horvath flick his cane, and Kris was dragged towards him where he held her tightly around the waist with his cane glowing as he dug it into her neck.

"Come along I don't have all day" he said impatiently.

"Dave, what's going on?" Becky asked as a tear rolled down her cheek, and Abigail tightened her grip on the woman.

Dave took his ring off and out it in his palm which he held out infront of him as Horvath flicked his cane again and the ring flew towards him, and joined Drake's ring on the stick.

Balthazar walked into the room just as Abigail Williams pushed Becky forwards into Drake's arms, and Horvath stood with his cane dug into Kris's neck.

"Balthazar, he has my ring" Dave blurted out looking at the floor.

He nodded at his apprentice, and turned back towards Horvath. "Let her go" Balthazar glared at his ex best friend and started making a plasma bolt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Balthazar, you wouldn't want me to kill your daughter now would we?" he laughed and dug his cane in Kris's neck more.

"What?" everyone said in unison and all equally confused.

"Ahh, Veronica didn't tell you" Horvath grinned at Balthazar.

"It took a lot of digging, but I eventually found out. Did you ever think she looked like Veronica?" he asked.

He remained silent as Horvath grabbed her chin and made her look at Balthazar. She looked a lot like Veronica, minus the blue streaks; in fact she looked exactly like her, just with bright green eyes, his eyes?

"You've finally twigged haven't you? You see, Merlin thought he would protect Veronica and her unborn child from Morgana, by sending her away for a year to 'track a group of Morganians,' when really she was off having your child!" he yelled angrily, this just added to why he hated Balthazar.

"Merlin knew that his time was nearly up, so he sent her forward in time, hoping that she would be of great use in the future, and now here she is! The most useful bargaining chip I've ever used, the daughter of the 'great' Balthazar Blake!" he spat before turning serious again, "Hand me the grimhold and she won't get hurt."

"Don't!" Kris yelled, but Horvath cut her off with his cane.

"Now Balthazar!" he said with more force.

Balthazar nodded at Dave, who held the doll out for Horvath to take. Horvath caught the doll and sent Kris flying into a wall before running out of the apartment with the nesting doll and Dave's ring.

"Kris!" Balthazar and Drake both shouted and ran towards where she lay on the floor clutching her head.

"You shouldn't have given him the doll" she moaned.

"I just found out I have a daughter, im not about to let Horvath hurt you, so if that meant giving up the grimhold then so be it" he said helping her to sit up.

"But Morgana and, mum are in there though, if he releases her then we're all dead" she argued. It seemed so alien to her that she had parents when she had been without them for so long now.

"That's why im going to try and stop her" Balthazar said getting to his feet and walking towards the balcony.

"You can't take on Horvath and Morgana at the same time!" Dave said as they all followed him out the door, "You literally can't!"

"I can try" he said as he climbed onto the railing.

"What is he doing!" Becky cried, thinking he was about to commit suicide.

"He normally does this kind of thing" Dave explained.

"If your going, then im coming with you" Dave said walking towards the railing.

"You cant, he took your ring" Balthazar turned towards the group.

"Well im going with you, I'm the only one here apart from you who still has a ring" Kris said, joining her father on the railing.

"You could get killed" Balthazar pleaded with his eyes.

"So could you"

"It doesn't matter your staying here"

"Im coming with you dad whether you like it or not" she glared at him. When he heard her calling him dad, he couldn't refuse her.

"Fine" he sighed.

"Kris?" Drake asked taking hold of her hand and pulling her down off the railing.

"What?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Be careful" he smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pushed her back towards the railing.

"Always am" she saluted him and stood back on the railing again.

"Dave, you never know how much time you have left with those who are most important to you" Balthazar said looking at his daughter, and then back to his apprentice and a rather scared looking Becky, "Enjoy it" he smiled before both sorcerers jumped off the ledge.

Becky gasped and rand to the railing with Drake and Dave following her and waved at the pair as they flew off on a steel eagle.

"Seriously, Drake?" Balthazar asked over his shoulder while he steered the eagle towards Battery Park.

"Hey, you haven't been my dad long enough to judge who I like" she laughed, holding onto his chest tighter as the eagle made a sharp turn right.

"Fair point, just if we survive this, and you bring him round, tell him to wear normal shoes" Balthazar chuckled at the thought of the heeled boots that Drake was currently wearing.

"I think that could be arranged" she smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

"They just flew off on an eagle, a steel eagle!" Becky ranted as the three walked back into Drake's apartment.

"Yeah, they do that a lot" Dave laughed nervously, "We need to stop by my lab, I have a plan" he said looking at Drake who nodded.

"Dave, what the hell is going on!" Becky asked blocking Dave's path, "Tell me the truth."

"Me, and Drake are sorcerers" he sighed, "So are Balthazar and Kris. Right now, Horvath is planning on releasing Morgana, and if that happens then the world ends as we know it."

"That explains a lot" Becky replied raising an eyebrow.

Dave grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number, "Bennett? I need you to meet me at my lab with the tesla coil remotes? Okay thanks, see you there" he snapped his phone shut and headed for the door.

"Horvath has mine, yours and possibly Abigail Williams' rings, so that makes him more powerful, but it also makes him a stronger conductor, so if I can hook up one of my tesla coils-"

"You can blast him" Drake finished.

"It might give Balthazar and Kris the chance they need" Dave nodded.

"Let's go then" Drake grinned and headed out of the door with Dave and Becky following close behind.

The steel eagle landed silently in the street as Balthazar slid off its back and helped his daughter down.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Kris whispered as they walked slowly up to the gate, making sure they were still hidden by bushes.

"I'm gonna go after Horvath, you stay here and cover my back"

"Okay but if anything happens to you, im coming out of my hiding place" she smiled at him.

"Nothing will happen to me" he said ruffling her hair.

"Hey that's my thing" she nudged him with her elbow.

"Says who" he said nudging her back, "Kristine, I know I haven't been there for you, but I love you" he said pulling her in for a tight hug, and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, neither of us knew the other existed" she said hugging him back, "And I love you too dad" she smiled and looked over at the centre of the park, where Veronica was chanting the spell to cast the rising as Horvath was getting ready to destroy the grimhold.

"Mom?" Kris said which caught Balthazar's attention as he too looked at Veronica.

"Morgana's in control. Stay here" he ordered and threw what looked like a metal pole over the fence and ran towards it.

"Be careful!" she whispered as he jumped into the camouflage roll.

Dave hurried as he connected the tesla coils to the front of the phantom, and tightened some bolts, while Drake helped wire the coil to the cars engine, and Becky just stood and watched.

"Dave!" Bennett yelled as he sprinted over to the trio, "I brought the remotes" he said handing over the equipment to his friend, "This was left for you in your apartment aswell" Bennett handed Dave a necklace which he recognised and a small piece of paper.

Dave, give this to Veronica for us

-Balthazar and Kris

"I don't think Balthazar and Kris are planning on coming back" Dave said looking up from the letter, as Drake walked behind him, and read the note himself.

"Dave, whatever you're involved in, you are defiantly PARTISIPATING!" Bennett shouted, proud of his room mate.

"Thanks Bennett" Dave clapped him on the shoulder and got in the car with Drake and Becky.

"Dave, they're going to be okay aren't they?" Drake asked hoping Kris would be fine.

"Let's hope so" he sighed and drove off.

Balthazar ran from his hiding place and stopped the grimhold in the air before Horvath destroyed it, and made it fly towards him.

"Balthazar" Horvath narrowed his eyes as he turned around to glare at the man.

Balthazar caught the grimhold and made a plasma bolt, but as he was about to release it, Horvath held out his cane and prevented it from leaving Balthazar's hand.

"You and me use to be evenly matched Balthazar, as you can see I've acquired some more jewellery since then" he said showing off the two rings and pentagram that lay on his cane.

Horvath knocked Balthazar into the street and pointed his cane at the metal statue of a bull, and made it charge at Balthazar.

"Not so powerful now are you" he laughed as he watched the bull chase Balthazar down the street.

"Uncle Horvath!" Kris shouted, coming out from her hiding place, as much as it pained her to call him uncle, it had the desired effect and distracted him from focusing on attacking her father.

"Im not your uncle" he said turning round to face her.

"No, but you could have been if you weren't such a prick!" she shouted and threw a plasma bolt she was hiding behind her back at him, and knocked him to his feet.

Dave sped the car up trying his best to get there as quick as possible.

"Whoa" he said staring at the red energy that was currently bouncing off of the dishes on New York's skyscrapers.

"They're using the dishes to direct the energy used in the rising" Drake explained staring as it bounced off another dish.

"Wait what?" Becky asked looking upwards and not seeing anything.

"You mean you honestly can't see that?" Dave asked.

"See what?" she asked puzzled.

"She won't be able to see it because she's not a sorcerer" Drake told him, "we need to disrupt the signal somehow."

"If we could just move one of the dishes out of position" Dave thought aloud and suddenly pulled the car over, "Becky I need you to do me a favour" he said turning to look at her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to climb up there and nock the dish out of position" he said pointing out the dish at the top of the skyscraper they were parked outside of.

"All the way up there" Becky asked taking in the height.

"You'll be fine" Dave smiled reassuringly.

Becky nodded and walked towards the building.

"Oh, and Becky? Considering I might die tonight, and I never got to see the note, friend or girl friend, which one did you choose?" he asked.

"Don't die and I'll tell you" she smiled and closed the car door, running towards the buildings entrance.

Dave sighed and drove off, "So, what's the plan once we've zapped Horvath" Drake asked.

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet" Dave smiled nervously and sped up again, but had to slam the breaks on when a taxi stopped infront of them.

"Perfect" Dave hit his head against the steering wheel as an old woman got out from the back of the taxi, "And a walker" he sighed as the taxi driver unfolded the woman's walker, could his day get any worse?

"Give it up Kris, you're even weaker than your father, what hope do you have in defeating me" Horvath laughed as he flung the young girl into a cars windscreen, cracking the glass as she made impact.

Balthazar ran from the bull currently chasing him, and looked up to see Horvath send his daughter crashing into a car and threw a plasma bolt, but by being distracted he failed to see the bull come up behind him and head butted him into a car on the opposite side of the road.

"How does it feel Balthazar, after all these years of protecting the grimhold and stopping the rising from happening, to have it all come to pieces in minutes" Horvath smiled wickedly at him as he stepped closer to where he lay on the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Kris shouted and aimed another plasma bolt at Horvath but he ducked it at the last second and sent her flying into the railings next to where Balthazar was lying on the floor.

"Kris, wake up" he pleaded, looking at his daughter who lay unconscious next to him with a large cut on her forehead. He tried crawling over to her but Horvath pinned him to where he lay.

"Your luck has run out Balthazar" Horvath smiled and pointed his cane towards him when they heard the roar of a car engine.

"That's my car" Balthazar said aloud wondering what his car would be doing here.

He looked up to see Dave and Drake drive his car infront of Horvath, as Dave turned his tesla coil on which was drawn to Horvath's cane and shocked the stick out of his hand.

Balthazar took that opportunity to shoot a plasma bolt at Horvath and sent him flying in the opposite direction to his cane, but when he looked up, he saw the metal bull charge towards him and Kris, who was slowly waking up, and as it was about to make contact, the steel eagle swooped down and grabbed the beast by its waist, and flew off with it.

"Thank you!" Balthazar shouted to the bird, before her crawled over to where Kris lay.

"You okay?" he asked tucking a blue strand of hair behind her ear.

"Apart from feeling like my head got smashed in by metal railing, I feel fine" she joked.

"Kris!" Drake shouted and dropped to his knees, embracing his apprentice, "What the hell happened to be careful?" he asked hugging her tighter.

"I'm fine" she said, swatting his hand away from the cut on her forehead that he was trying to inspect.

"Nice idea with the tesla coils" Balthazar thanked Dave as his apprentice helped him up.

"No problem" he smiled but his face dropped when the saw that the rising was nearly complete.

The four sorcerers walked towards the fountain where Veronica still stood, chanting the last lines of the spell.

"We're too late" Dave said as they watched the last line of energy fly into the air to complete the circuit.

They stood close together as they spent what they thought was their final moments in each others company, until the circuit broke and the energy started to retract, snapping back on Veronica and Morgana.

"Mom!" Kris shouted as her and Balthazar sprinted forwards to where she lay on the floor.

"Is she-" Dave started.

"They're both still with us" Balthazar cut in as he found a slow and steady pulse in Veronica's neck.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Kris asked as he started making hand movements from Veronica's forehead to his own and back again, continuing the movement until Morgana's sole separated itself from her body, and sucked into Balthazar's.

Veronica opened her eyes slowly, and was met with Balthazar holding her, while gasping in pain, "Balthazar, what have you done?" she asked in her strong Italian accent.

"What you did for me all those years ago" he said and got to his feet tossing Dave the grimhold, "Remember your promise, what ever it takes to stop Morgana" he said clutching his chest as Morgana fought for control.

"Im no locking you in this thing" Dave said shaking his head.

"Neither will I" Veronica said getting to her feet.

"Dad, no" Kris cried as Balthazar crippled to his knees.

"Kristine?" Veronica asked looking at the young woman stood next to Balthazar.

"Hey mom" she smiled weakly as she tried to help her dad.

"DAVE DO IT!" Balthazar shouted on last time before his eyes changed colour, "How sweet" he said in a different voice before Morgana's sole made up from particles ripped itself free from his body and stood at the centre of the fountain.

Kris caught him before Balthazar hit the ground, and lowered him gently so he could sit up slowly.

"You are a very, very, very silly man" Kris kissed her dads head.

"Fools," Morgana spat before conjuring a ball of fire and sending it towards the group.

Balthazar placed to protective arms around Veronica and his daughter, trying to shield them from the oncoming spell, but needn't have bothered when Dave instinctively held his hand up and created a vacuum sphere around them, they flames not being able to get past the invisible shield.

"No ring" Dave said amazed at what he was doing.

"It is you" Balthazar said as he watched his apprentice hold off the flames.

"The prime Merlinean" Morgana snarled, and held her fire.

She tried another tactic and sent a plasma bolt flying towards them all, each one hitting its target except Dave and Kris who blocked the attack and sent plasma bolts back.

"Veronica!" Balthazar shouted as a plasma bolt hit Veronica in the stomach, who was still too weakened to use her own magic, and sent a plasma bolt back at Morgana, but she sent a stronger one back hitting him directly in the chest, making him fall down the stairs of the fountain.

"Dad!" Kris shouted as he and Veronica ran down the stairs after him with Drake close behind.

"My turn" Dave yelled turning back towards Morgana, and made two plasma bolts and sent them into a shed in the corner of the park.

"Is that the best you've got?" she laughed bitterly.

"I hope not" Dave said and conjured more plasma bolts, sending each one at her, but the particles she was made up from merely dodged them.

"My turn" Morgana laughed and sent a line of plasma bolts at him, each hitting his shield and weakening him a little more.

"Your have Merlin's power, but you don't have his strength" she mocked as he knelt on the floor.

"Im not alone" he said while electrical wires were currently wrapping themselves around the surrounding lampposts, "I have a little science with me" he smiled at her, "NOW!" he shouted as his make shift tesla coils fired at Morgana, making her scream out in pain.

Dave stood up from his position on the floor, and sent a line of plasma bolts at her aswell, until the particles eventually evaporated into thin air.

"I did it" Dave said staring at where Morgana was stood, "Balthazar did you see that, I did it!" he shouted running down the stair but stopped when he saw Kris as she lay her head on Balthazar's chest and sobbed, Veronica who was stroking his hair with tears sliding down her cheeks, while Drake placed a comforting hand on Kris's shoulder.

"He's gone" Veronica told Dave as he walked closer, "He has finished his quest" she said sadly.

"No" Dave whispered and sat down on one of the steps, "No, he can't be gone" he said burying his face in his hands as he grieved for his deceased master.


	6. Chapter 6

"No" he said again looking up, "That's just not good enough" he said getting to his feet and walking towards Balthazar. "Veronica, Kris, I need you to stand back" he told them as he dropped to his knees and called a ring of fire around them both.

"You, with your old man shoes" he shouted and shocked Balthazar's heart, "and your rules" he said shocking him again, "And when you save we with that look in your eye," he yelled shocking again, "C'mon!" shock, "C'mon" he whispered again shocking his heart repeatedly until he finally gave up and sat with his head lowered.

"I had a dream Dave, you were insulting me repeatedly" Balthazar said weakly as he opened his eyes.

"Really?" he laughed, "Doesn't sound like a very good dream"

"I don't think it was" Balthazar laughed back.

"Thought id give you a chance to give this to her yourself" Dave said handing him the necklace that he was going to give Veronica, but before Balthazar could say anything else Kris lunged at him and pulled him in to a tight hug.

"You ever do that again, I'll get Dave to bring you back so I can kill you myself!" she said tightening her hold on her father.

"Noted for future references" Balthazar laughed and sat up, noticing Veronica.

"Balthazar" she smiled at him.

Kris kissed her fathers cheek before standing up and dragging Drake and Dave with her.

Balthazar stood up and kissed Veronica with all the emotion that he'd bottled up over the past 1000 years, before pulling away and placing the necklace around Veronica's neck.

Dave ran towards the gate where he saw Balthazar's hat on the floor and picked it up, when he heard Becky shouting his name.

"Becky!" he shouted, placing his master's hat on top of a post and ran towards her, "You did it!" he congratulated her.

"I did! And im still alive!" she said, proud of herself.

"And strangely enough, so am I" he laughed.

"Oh yeah, the note, friend of girlfriend"

"I don't care" he said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Girlfriend, defiantly girlfriend" she smiled when she pulled away.

"How would you like breakfast in Paris?" he asked.

"Paris?"

"Yeah, I've got us a ride" he smiled as Balthazar's steel eagle landed next to them.

"We should find Horvath's cane and get your ring back" Kris said as her and Drake walked hand in hand out of Battery Park.

"Do you remember where it landed?" Drake asked, missing the feeling of his ring on his finger.

"I think it landed somewhere near that bush over there" she pointed out.

The pair walked over to the spot she pointed out and split up to find Horvath's cane.

After Drake looked around for a few minutes, he spotted something from the corner of his eye, and turned to see the cane lying on the floor with all rings present.

"Found it!" he shouted bending down and taking his and Dave's ring off the cane, and placing his own back on his hand, feeling the familiar feel of magic when it was in place, and put Dave's in his pocket.

"Drake!" Kris yelled as she spotted Horvath walking towards Drake and ran towards her master, but Horvath changed courses and walked towards her, but she noticed the knife in his hand too late before he plunged in into her side.

She felt a sharp pain in her side that burned as he twisted the blade deeper, "Give Balthazar my regards" he smiled and pulled the knife out of her side and walked past Drake who stood frozen in place and grabbed his cane, disappearing from the park.

"Kris" Drake barely whispered as he saw Horvath pull a bloodied knife away from her stomach and leaving her to collapse on the floor, "Kris!" he shouted and ran towards her, dropping on his knees and lifting her head into his lap.

"Kris what do I do?" he asked moving strands of hair behind her ears.

"I don't know" she gasped, "I haven't got to the healing part of the encantus" she smiled weakly at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Neither have I" he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"BALTHAZAR! VERONICA!" he yelled as loud as his voice would allow under current circumstances.

"How come you never told me that we had a daughter?" Balthazar said as she hugged Veronica.

"Merlin knew of Horvath's betrayal, and he didn't want our child to be used against us so he sent me away and told me not to tell you in case Horvath found out" she explained, "I'm sorry" Veronica sighed and looked at the floor.

"Hey, its okay" he said lifting her face with a finger under her chin, "we can be a family now, even if it is over a thousand years late, we can start again" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe it's been so long" she smiled looking around her at all the strange metal buildings.

Before Balthazar could reply, he heard Drake's voice shouting both of their names. They both looked at each other and ran towards where the shouting came from and bumped into Dave and Becky who must have heard the shouting aswell.

The four rounded the corner and saw Drake sat on the floor while a pale looking Kris led there staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"What happened!" Balthazar shouted and dropped to his knees where he noticed the large wound in his daughter's side that was bleeding furiously.

"We were looking for mine and Dave's ring and Horvath sneaked up behind me, but she tried to warn me and he turned on her instead, it should have been me, not her" he said quickly as he saw Balthazar try to heal her wound and fail terribly.

"It's not healing; did you see what he used?" Balthazar asked as Veronica joined him on the ground and stroked her daughter's cheek.

"He used a long knife thing that had a green handle with a black stone at the end of it" Drake said as he tried to remember what Horvath used.

"Balthazar if he used a Morganian blade, it won't heal" Veronica said as she looked helplessly as Kris who gasped in pain.

"It doesn't matter, just leave it" Kris whispered in-between gasps.

"Kris, we're not leaving it" Balthazar said in an authoritative voice, "You'll be fine just, hang on."

"What can we do?" Dave asked standing behind his master.

Kris's breathing got shallower as her eyes started to droop closed.

"Kris… Stay with me" Drake said rocking her a little in his arms to wake her up.

"I'm sorry" she said as a final tear fell down her cheek and her eyes closed.

"Kris, wake up" Drake said shaking her gently, "Kris please!" he pleaded, but gained no response from her.

Veronica looked at Kris and broke down sobbing into Balthazar shoulder as Drake cradled Kris's body, and Dave and Becky stared at the scene in shock. Dave thought it was cruel to have so little time with your daughter and then have it snatched away just like that, he more than anyone could relate to them when his mother left him at a young age.

Balthazar cried as he held Veronica, and looked at his daughter's unmoving body when he saw something from the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw Horvath sating at them with no emotion in his eye before he went to turn away.

"I'll kill him" Balthazar said darkly and got to his feet walking quickly towards his enemy. Horvath had officially crossed the line between ex best friend and total enemy.

"I'll go after him" Dave said as he noticed Balthazar storm off after Horvath.

"Dave catch" Drake said throwing him Merlin's ring, "I know you don't need it, but its yours"

"Thanks" Dave nodded and rand after his master.

"Drake, I need you to stand back" Veronica said placing both hands on Kris's wound.

"What are you going to do?" Drake asked as he took a step back.

"If I give her my powers and some of my life force it might be enough to save her life" she explained conjuring a red circle around them like Dave had previously with Balthazar.

"You're giving up your powers as a sorcerer though" Drake told her.

"I never wanted to be a sorcerer in the first place" she confessed and closed her eyes.

Drake stood and watched as Veronica's hands began to glow as she passed her powers onto Kris, and then used part of her life force to heal her wound, which slowly started to knit itself back together.

When the cut was healed Veronica's eyes shot open and she collapsed to the floor, while at the same time, Kris's eyes slowly opened and she took in a sharp breath as air flooded back into her lungs.

Drake ran towards the pair and pulled them both into a hug. "Veronica you're a genius!" he said and gently pulled away, not sure of either's state of health at the moment.

"What did you do?" Kris asked Veronica weakly.

"I gave up the powers I never wanted in the first place, it was a small price to pay for to save the life of my daughter" she smiled and hugged the young woman.

"HORVATH!" Balthazar yelled and shot a plasma bolt at him, knocking the man to the floor, and pinned him there with an invisible force.

"Apologies old friend, my hand merely slipped" Horvath grinned as Balthazar stepped hold of him.

"You are no friend of mine, you killed my daughter!" he yelled, his voice laced with hatred.

"Oh lighten up! You never really knew her anyway"

Balthazar snapped and punched Horvath in the face, "She was still my daughter" he said, physically shaking with anger.

"Drake, can you look after my mom while I stop dad doing something he'll regret?" Kris said as she got to her feet.

"Okay, just be careful" he nodded, helping Veronica up and hooking her arm around his shoulder.

Kris sprinted towards the gate of Battery Park and saw her father punch Horvath repeatedly in the face.

"Dad!" she shouted coming to a stop a few feet away from the group.

Balthazar never turned round as he punched Horvath a final time before pulling out the grimhold and opening it, sucking him in to the doll which snapped closed.

"Dad!" she said again staring at his back as he slowly turned around.

"Kris? How can you still be here, we watched you die?" Balthazar asked, not sure if his head was playing tricks on him.

"Dad, im fine" she smiled and ran up to him, giving him a tight hug, which was all he needed to know she was real.

"But how?" he asked pulling away and placing a hand on her cheek to wipe the tears that fell from her eyes away.

"Mom sacrificed her powers to save me" she smiled weakly.

Balthazar nodded, understanding Veronica's sacrifice, and hugged his daughter again.

"I thought I lost you" he cried into her hair.

"Me too, but I'm fine" she smiled and gave him a last hug before turning towards Dave.

"Hey wonder boy" she laughed, winking at her father's apprentice.

"Again with the nickname" he smiled and hugged her.

"Deal with it" she said elbowing him in the ribs.

Drake and Becky walked up to the group while they helped Veronica walk, who was still weak from sacrificing her powers.

"I'm so proud of you" Balthazar smiled hugging Veronica and kissed her head.

Drake walked up behind Kris and wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Maybe we should go home before someone else dies tonight" he joked after Balthazar's and Kris's near death experiences.

"That's not a bad idea" Dave laughed, "But me and Becky are gonna go to Paris and get some early breakfast, we'll see you tomorrow" he called over his shoulder as he and Becky walked up to Balthazar's eagle, and helped her up onto its back.

"Dave!" Balthazar shouted.

"What?" he asked, joining Becky on the back of the eagle.

"Training starts tomorrow afternoon"

"Aww c'mon! I just defeated Morgana" he wined, "Sides, Kris isn't training tomorrow"

"That's because she's finished her training" Drake told him, "She just needs experience"

"See you tomorrow Dave!" Balthazar grinned and made his eagle take off before his apprentice could say anything back.

"We can all go back to my apartment if you want, I have a spare room that you and Veronica could stay in" Drake suggested.

"That would be very kind of you, thank you" Veronica smiled at him.

"I'm driving!" Balthazar announced walking over to his phantom.

"Why does that not surprise me" Kris joked as the three joined the sorcerer in his car so they could finally get some rest.

Becky held onto Dave tighter as the steel eagle picked up more speed, "Becky I think you should know, I don't exactly know how to land this thing!"

A/N: J'ai fini! Hope you all enjoyed the story! Thanks for all the story subscriptions, and story/author alerts, but I would really appreciate reviews as it helps me improve my writing, so if you can spare a minute to review, I'll love you forever! Also I'm planning on maybe doing a sequel? It would focus more on Balthazar and Kris as father and daughter, and go into more detail on her and Drakes relationship. With of course more Morganians and evil beings trying to take over the world, but I don't know, let me know what you think if I should write a sequel of leave it?

Thank you for reading!

~ Cap'n Padfoot Savvy


End file.
